


The Potter Zone

by diabolicArbitor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Lots and lots of Dobby!, Various crossovers, abilities, strange powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diabolicArbitor/pseuds/diabolicArbitor
Summary: The Wheezeys control the Horizontie, The Wheezies control the Veritcie, This being The Great Harry Potter Zone.A group of Ficlets that give Harry various powers, skills, and abilities to defeat the Dark Idiot/Dumbassdore. Feel free to steal an idea, just give credit where it's due.





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

 

  As you walk forward in a desolate land, you notice someone coming towards you. From a distance you can tell this being is short... barely over three feet. As he steps out of the shadows, you first see his large green tennis ball sized eyes. Then you notice the socks... socks on his hands, his feet and even his ears. In a soft voice he whispers;

 

  * "Don't bother to adjust you telly set."
  * "Wheezys control the Horizontie..."



 

  Here he makes a sweeping motion to his right and you see George Weasely holding a wheel that as he twists it back and forth makes a line skew across your vision.

 

  * "Wheezys control the verticie..."



 

He points up and Fred Weasely turns a dial that makes a line skew from the top of your vision to the bottom.

 

Then in a slightly louder voice the little being says, "Welcome to the Potter Zone"


	2. Chapter 1: Kinetics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but my PC

Vernon Dursley would be the first to say he wasn't a stupid man. However anyone would tell him differently. The freak just turned six and Vernon decided to give him a beating for his birthday. Punch after punch hit, fast and hard. A few of them Vernon was sure he heard bones break, saw the freak's neck snap, even knocked him through the wall. but the more Vernon hit the freak the more it smiled. Finally as Vernon was huffing and puffing, his lovely wife and son watching the action with their mouths open, the freak started giggling as he walked over to Vernon and...

 

*FLICK*

A sonic boom erupts from the tub of lard launching with more force than a fighter jet. His flight carries him through the wall and up, up and then back down in the middle of London. Vernon's broken body was destroyed as it landed.

 

**Years later**

Harry could feel the years of damage from beatings and abuse since he got to Hogwarts buzzing under his skin. As he dodges behind a tombstone of one Edwin David Riddle, he turns and smirks and releases a little pent up energy by running and flicking tombstones at the surrounding Death Eaters. The last one he flicks at Voldemort, impaleing him with the angel's sword on top. He stops seeing that everyone there is dead but him and casts a Sonorous on himself and waits. Finally, after all the fighting was done, did anyone in the D.M.L.E. notice the magic alarm going off like crazy, and send A group of Aurors. As they arrived Harry points at each flattened, Impaled, or decapitated Death Eater, the Sonorous amplifying his voice as he yells...

 

"FUCK YOU!' Repeatedly as he points at each dead body, finishing with a "AND FOR GOOD GOOD MEASURE FUCK DUMBLEDORE FOR FORCING ME TO FUCKING COMPETE! 


End file.
